As History Unravels
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: What began as a typical day leads Soma and the gang into a history lesson they will NEVER forget...Will be a Yaoi, maybe Yuri, and many pairings! All main Castlevania periods  Reboot won't be too active
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: No I don't own Castlevania and CO. Yoai maybe Yuri. Oh, and get ready for a Castlevania free for all! ALL time periods! Castlevania Judgment inspired.**_

Chapter 1: Just Another Typical Day…NOT

Soma was laying on the couch, with one of the banes of his existence across his face; HISTORY!

"Oh god, why must I do this bullshit on a Saturday…?" He moaned. He looked up the book was lifted and a pair of calm honey gold eyes looked down on him.

"If you hadn't done so poorly on your last test, you wouldn't be in this mess." Arikado chided. Soma rolled his silver blue eyes and blew a bang out of his eyes. He couldn't argue with the man but thanks to Celia and the dark dorks, Soma bombed on his last test.

Now he was paying the piper.

"This is so not fair!" Soma whined. Arikado sighed and put the book back onto the boy's face. He hated when Soma whined but he knew that if he listened more, that he would relent and let the boy do as he wished. Out of everyone in the group, Soma stole his heart and Arikado was not asking for it in return.

"Wouldn't it be easier if history just dropped in your lap?" Soma muttered. As if on cue a flash of light appeared and a heavy weight landed onto the silverette.

"OUCH!" Soma cried, and causing Arikado to start. There, in his lap, was Richter Belmont!

"Wow, I shouldn't taken that route…." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. When he felt a body shift under his he looked down and smiled. "Oh hello, I'm so sorry, here, I'll help you up." Richter got to his feet and helped a wide eyed and winded Soma then looked around.

"This is definitely _not _my time." He said. Then he looked at Arikado. "Al….Alucard, what did you do to your hair?"

"Alu…who…?" Soma asked as he straightened out his back. Arikado glared at Richter but it was too late, he was busted.

"Soma, this is Richter Belmont and I'm Alucard."

"And I need a drink!" Soma said. "Man, this day may turn out to be NOT boring after all!" With that he walked to the kitchen and poured himself some tea then two more glasses, one for each man. Richter nodded in thanks but was shocked.

"I thought women served the men."

"Not in this time Richter. Here and now, everyone serves themselves."

"What is that?" Richter asked as he pointed to the television in awe. "What sorcery is that?"

"That's a television." Soma said, biting back a laugh. "You watch different shows on it."

He turned it on and Richter went on attack mode. "Don't worry, it's safe."

"Sorcery…."

"Nope, it's technology."

"Richter how in God's name did you get here…?" Arikado asked, causing the brunette to shrug.

"Ican't remember…all I know is that I entered a chamber, white light and poof here I am."

"Oh my…..we have to be caref….."

"AHHHHHHH!" A wet and naked Yoko screamed as she ran down the stairs, holding onto a towel. "There are two guys in my shower and I didn't invite them!"

"My lady we are so sorry!" A white haired man dressed in red pleaded, with a handsome brunette man who had a scar over one eye close behind. Richter went bug eyed.

"Grandpa?" Richter cried. The white haired man looked at him and smiled.

"Richter!"

"Father?" The brunette asked as he looked at Arikado. "What happened to you?"

"Yea, I'm definitely going to need a stiff drink!" Soma said as he scratched his head. Soon they heard another scream and saw Mina running for dear life with a little demon on her tail and another white haired man running after the demon.

"Help!" She called. She was saved by a man in black and red, whip at the ready.

"Oh, this is hectic." He said as he held Mina. Before anyone could say anything, they heard a crash in the garden shed.

"My azaleas…" Yoko cried.

"My sakura blossoms!" Mina howled. The front door opened and in walked a flower covered blond.

"My apologizes," He lamented. "I'll help you fix them."

"Oi dios." Soma sighed. "Are there anymore Belmonts, ok good!"

"I'm back and…..holy shit what the fuck are my ancestors doing here?" All the older Belmont men glared at Julius and they were not happy.

"LANGUAGE!" They cried, causing Soma to drop on the floor laughing. The younger half breed didn't ask for this but damn he was going to enjoy it! It wasn't every day Julius got reprimanded. Unbeknownst to him, another body fell on him.

"OW!" Soma cried. This body was toned but _definitely _a woman's!

"MOTHER?"

"Sonya?"

"Trevor, Alucard…..what the…."

"That's it, if one more Belmont falls on me; I swear I will get wasted!" Soma growled. He didn't get too far when a powerful body tackled him to the ground and making him conk out.

"What in heaven and Earth is going on here?" A heavily accented voice asks from the ground. Everyone turned to face the powerfully built man in heavy red chest armor and a wicked looking gauntlet on his right hand.

Arikado turned to the gathering of Belmonts and knew something was up. He remembered that the librarian who helped him before died long ago but he had to find out what was going on and quickly!

_**Sorry for putting Soma through so much hell. And it gets worse, want to know how leave a review! Thanks! From the ones I didnt say their names, can you name em all?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to danceofgold for being the first review for my two latest stories. Here we go!**_

Chapter 2: Will the Craziness Ever Cease?

When Soma regained consciousness, Arikado introduced him to all of the Belmont clan and the others. The younger man was overwhelmed but he held his own. Hector, the devils-forge master and Trevor understood the boy's plight and kept him occupied by sparring with him. Simon, Juste and Gabriel put their intelligence together and remained in the library, researching. Leon and Julius remained in the front lines, in case any other visitors showed up. Richter was too fascinated with the world of television and had no problem with channel surfing and watching various shows. Sonya was with Arikado, sensing he needed it.

"Alucard, what's wrong?"

"Sonya, it's overwhelming for me to, seeing you all again…"

"I know, besides, I see you have a new interest…."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Alucard, how long has it been since?"

"Not since you…"

"It's time to let me go." Sonya said. "When we're all returned to our times, only you and Soma will be here….besides, I think he has feelings for you too."

"How do you know?"

"He's easy to read, if you know where to look." Sonya said with a smile. "Besides, what's the worse that can happen?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mina screamed, causing Arikado and Sonya to run. The others thundered right behind, weapons at the ready. Mina pointed toward Soma, who was in the kitchen, struggling to break free of a force-field bubble that was erected by a smug, perverse priest.

"Ah, all of these Belmonts under one roof…What a feast but I can't rip you apart right now. I've come for this boy. He will be perfect for the Master…" The priest said with a smirk, which twisted into a smile of perverse pleasure as Soma tried to break free once more. "He is _quite _feisty." With a snap of his fingers, he shocked Soma into unconsciousness.

"Let him go….." Arikado growled. The priest looked at him and smirked.

"If you want him princeling, you'll have to kill me and my comrades, for him." The priest laughed and floated out through the window, with the force field bubble in tow. The group ran after him, watching the two float towards the mountains….

"Who was that? Where is he taking Soma?"

"That was Shaft." Arikado said with a snarl. "He's a priest loyal to my father."

"And where is he taking Soma?"

"Looks like he's taking him into the Forest of Eternal Night," Leon said.

"We go after them." Arikado said. "And I will have Shaft's heart on a silver platter for taking what _belongs_ to me."

"That won't be easy without magic." A new voice said from the doorway. "And we can help!" Everyone turned to the speaker, who happened to be a young woman with reddish brown hair, dressed in blue carrying a spell tome. Next to her was a beautiful raven haired woman who had glyphs tattooed onto her shoulders and back, geared for battle.

"What am I chopped liver?" A young man with blond hair asked angrily from behind the ravenette. The red head looked at the man and sighed.

"No Jonathan you are not chopped liver." She sighed. "You're part of the 'we'."

"Oh, yea…." The young man said sheepishly. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, we're wasting time standing here." Gabriel said. "We must form a plan if we are to save our young friend." With that, he returned to the study. One by one, beginning with Leon, the Belmonts followed, except two.

"Richter, let's go, they're waiting for us." Juste said as he pulled his grandson away from the television.

"But grandpa they were just going to reveal who murdered…."

"That's it, no more television for you! It's pure evil!"

"But grandpa, I'm going to miss what happened! Can I see what happened, please?"

"No way," Juste said firmly. "I said let's go!"

"But….."

CLICK!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Richter cried. Simon looked down at him, remote in hand.

"And that takes care of that," He said. "Shall we?" Richter, almost in tears, bowed his head and followed. He didn't _dare_ argue with his GREAT grandfather. Julius snickered and with Arikado following, joined the group in the study. Time was of the essence…

_**Meanwhile in a castle in the mountains…**_.

It didn't take long for Shaft to return. There on the throne was a man in green and black, with long black hair and with the face of a saint.

"Ah," He said as he straightened up a bit. "You've returned and I see you were successful."

"We have a problem, Master." He said as he dismissed the force field and held the unconscious Soma in his arms. "Every Belmont and ally was in that house."

"That's no matter to me." The man said dismissively. "Soon, no one will stand in my way." In a few steps he was face to face with the priest and looked down at the silver haired beauty.

"You are so beautiful." The man whispered. "And soon, my fallen angel, you will belong, to me, for _all eternity."_

_**Oh crap, I wonder what the plan will be…..And will Richter ever get to explore the glory of cable TV? Review to find out.**_


End file.
